Halloween
by Rosa020
Summary: Petite tentative pour me remettre de la fin de la saison 3 attention aux spoilers ! . Aucun rapport avec mes fics précédentes. Le soir d'Halloween, un gamin est mis au défi par ses copains d'entrer dans la "maison hantée" du quartier. Ils ne savent pas que la maison est vraiment hantée par un fantôme et un vampire psychologiquement instable...


_Hi guys ! Récemment, j'ai regardé Being Human jusqu'à la saison 3 (incluse). J'étais jamais allée jusque là. Je sais pas si vous l'avez vu… En ce qui me concerne, je suis en deuil. Je pleure, parfois, la nuit, dans mon oreiller (pathétique, je sais -'). Bref, pour m'aider à me remettre, je me suis mise à écrire une fanfiction hyper longue qui me permet de changer la fin de l'histoire (parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, l'histoire est finie). Si je vais au bout de ce projet, vous devriez pouvoir la lire d'ici la fin de l'été. En attendant, je vous donne ceci : une mini-fic qui pourrait prendre place quelque part au cours de la longue histoire que je suis en train de préparer. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si ça vous plaît, faîtes le moi savoir, et il y aura probablement une suite._

_Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, sauf Marco, Simon et Daniel. Bonne lecture !_

**Halloween**

Marco était très fier de son déguisement. Il avait passé énormément de temps à le préparer. Il avait fabriqué le masque lui-même, et pour le reste il s'était servi de vieux vêtements qu'il avait déchirés, salis et rapiécés. Il était déguisé en Frankenstein. À présent, il se cachait derrière un arbre et attendait que Simon et Daniel ne se pointent. Il avait dans l'idée de surgir dans leurs dos en criant « Bouh ! » et de leur flanquer une belle frousse. Ça serait marrant. Après, ils iraient récolter des bonbons avec les autres, et ils devaient finir la nuit chez Simon, à se raconter des histoires effrayantes en dévorant leur butin. Ça allait être un Halloween d'enfer, il le savait !

La soirée commença plutôt mal : Daniel et Simon arrivèrent derrière lui sans qu'il ne les voit, et c'est lui qui sursauta, finalement. Bon, pour ça c'était raté. Mais ce n'était pas grave ! Ils allaient faire peur à plein de gens et beaucoup s'amuser. Marco inspecta les costumes de ses copains. Simon était en squelette, avec le masque de Scream sur le visage, et Daniel avait visiblement essayé de se déguiser en vampire : il avait de fausses dents dans la bouche et une cape noire. Ils se moquèrent un peu les uns des autres, comme d'habitude, même si Marco savait bien qu'ils étaient très impressionnés.

- Venez, dit Simon. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, sinon il n'y aura plus de bonbons pour nous !

Ils se précipitèrent sur la première porte venue, sonnèrent à plusieurs reprises et hurlèrent :

- Des bonbons ou une farce !, à l'instant où la porte fut ouverte.

Les habitants des lieux éclatèrent de rire et les couvrirent de sucreries. C'est passablement ravis qu'ils poursuivirent leur tournée.

À minuit, Simon suggéra qu'ils rentrent chez lui pour finir la soirée dans sa chambre. Marco tournait sur lui-même, cherchant une dernière maison à visiter avant de finir leur tournée.

- Là !, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Elle était parfaite : une vieille enseigne en métal grinçait en se balançant à cause du vent, et il n'y avait pas de lumière. La parfaite maison hantée !

- T'es fou !, l'arrêta Daniel en lui agrippant le bras. Il faut pas enter là ! De toute façon, y a personne, tu vois bien que y a pas de lumière !

- T'as la trouille ?, railla son copain.

- Il a raison, intervint Simon. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'approcher de cette maison. Il paraît qu'elle est habitée par un cinglé

- C'est des histoires, poursuivit Daniel. Moi je suis sûr qu'elle est hantée. Je passe devant, parfois, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre toute seule. Moi je m'en approche pas…

- Moi non plus, renchérit Simon.

- Bande de trouillards !

Marco eut soudain une idée pour les convaincre, et il se tourna vers eux avec un immense sourire.

- Très bien, alors. Ce sera le défi de cette année !

Chaque année depuis qu'ils fêtaient Halloween ensembles, les trois petits garçons mettaient l'un d'eux au défi de faire quelque chose d'effrayant. L'an passé, Marco était allé roder dans le cimetière, sans lumière, et il avait même fini par s'y perdre. L'année d'avant, Simon s'était laissé enfermé dans un musée, après la fermeture. Daniel se mit à trembler.

- Non… Non, j'veux pas…

- Tu peux pas refuser !

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Simon, soulagé que ça ne soit pas son tour. C'est la règle. Un défi par an, chacun son tour. C'est Marco qui s'y est collé, l'année dernière, alors c'est à lui de choisir ton défi.

- Mais c'est pas mon tour…

- Si !, s'exclama Marco. L'an dernier c'était moi, celle d'avant c'était Simon. Alors maintenant c'est ton tour ! Mais peut-être que tu es un dégonflé… ?

- Non !, s'écria aussitôt Daniel.

- Oh, allez, soupira Simon. Tu n'as qu'à aller sonner à la porte et réclamer des bonbons. Dans le pire des cas, le propriétaire t'enverra te faire voir.

- Et si personne répond ?

- Alors casse un carreau et entre par une fenêtre, décida Marco, qui était impossible à arrêter quand il avait une idée en tête. Vole quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour prouver que tu l'as fait. On le laissera sur le perron pour montrer qu'on est honnêtes. Et ensuite on pourra aller chez Simon.

Daniel regardait autour de lui en frissonnant. Il se faisait tard. La rue était presque déserte, les derniers enfants rentraient chez eux. Ils seraient bientôt tout seul devant cette grand maison effrayante, et en plus il faisait froid. Et il connaissait suffisamment Marco pour savoir qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas relevé le défi. Alors autant en finir le plus vite possible… Dans une heure, ils seraient chez Simon.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

- Génial !, s'exclama Marco en lui tapant l'épaule. On va s'asseoir sur le banc, là-bas, avec Simon, comme ça on peut te surveiller.

- Dépêche-toi, on crève de froid, ici, ajouta Simon, avant de s'éloigner à la suite de son ami.

Daniel les regarda prendre place sur le dossier du banc, les pieds sur les planches. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna et s'approcha du portail. Il se souvenait que, un ou deux ans auparavant, il y avait eu une arrestation, ici. La police était venue nombreuse, des hommes avec des fusils et des tasers étaient entrés, on avait collé des banderoles devant la porte. Il était à l'école quand ça s'était produit, mais le lendemain, tout le monde en parlait dans la cour, et Marco avait tenu à ce qu'ils passent devant la maison, en rentrant chez eux, « juste pour jeter un coup d'œil ». Le petit garçon frissona et s'efforça de ne pas y penser tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

- Pitié, faîtes que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plait, chuchotait Daniel.

Il ferma les yeux au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette, et il l'entendit résonner dans les entrailles de la maison. Il attendit patiemment. Il fut soulagé d'entendre une porte grincer, quelque part, et le craquement des marches de l'escalier, bien qu'aucune lumière n'ait été allumée. Peut-être y avait-il une panne de courant…

Au bout de cinq minutes, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un, et la dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était d'entrer par une fenêtre et de se faire surprendre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il donna un second coup de sonnette, un peu plus long que le précédent.

- S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît…

Il piétinait, dans le froid. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Hésitant, il tourna la tête, espérant presque que Marco et Simon lui feraient signe de les rejoindre et qu'ils s'en iraient sans insister davantage. Mais ses deux copains le regardaient, toujours assis sur leur banc, et Marco lui fit même signe de se bouger. Avec un profond soupir, le petit garçon s'éloigna de la porte et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Elle était bien entendu fermée, et le store était même tiré à l'intérieur. Se baissant, l'enfant ramassa une pierre assez grosse et, protégeant son visage avec un bras, il la jeta dans la vitre. Ça fit un bruit d'enfer en passant au travers, cassant le store au passage. Daniel tremblait. S'il faisait vite, il devrait avoir le temps d'entrer, prendre n'importe quoi au hasard, et ressortir.

- Pitié, pitié, pitié…

Il se servit de sa cape de vampire pour ne pas se couper en traversant la fenêtre brisée, et il écarta avec les mains les restes du store. Il y avait un canapé juste sous la fenêtre, il s'y laissa tomber, puis sauta à terre. Il faisait noir. Il avait peur de ne pas retrouver la fenêtre, s'il s'en éloignait. Mais comment ferait-il pour trouver quelque chose à voler ? Inspirant profondément, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à l'obscurité, et il commençait à distinguer les contours des meubles. Il devait y avoir des bibelots sur les étagères, peut-être une tasse oubliée sur une table, il lui suffirait de tendre la main… Il avança encore, devinant mieux qu'il ne voyait les obstacles : une table basse, un fauteuil, une télévision, une chaise… Un peu de lumière devait filtrer par une fenêtre de l'étage, lui permettant de distinguer l'escalier… Il y avait quelque chose dans l'escalier… Était-il possible qu'un objet quelconque y soit tombé et que personne ne l'ait ramassé ? Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, et profitant de ce que son entrée semblait n'avoir alerté personne, il s'avança, les mains en avant pour s'aider. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un dans l'escalier, il en était désormais trop proche pour échapper aux mains qui se saisirent de lui.

Simon et Marco faillirent tomber de leur banc quand un hurlement jaillit de la maison hantée.

- C'était Danny ?, demanda Simon.

À l'intérieur, il y eut un bruit d'objet brisé, puis de chute. Simon et Marco échangèrent un bref regard. Puis, sans se concerter, ils bondirent de leur banc et détalèrent à toutes jambes, chacun dans une direction différente. À neuf ans, on n'est pas tenu d'être excessivement courageux.

- Nom de Dieu, Annie, tu peux m'expliquer comment il a pu entrer ?

Daniel ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : l'homme qui le tenait par le col de sa veste et avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche, ou le fait que cet homme soit visiblement en train de parler tout seul ?

- Je sais que la porte est fermée, mais tu es descendue quand il a sonné, tu n'as pas vu qu'il attaquait la fenêtre ?

Daniel recommença à se débattre. La main qui était plaquée sur sa bouche le lâcha, mais l'autre resta fermement agrippée à sa veste. Quand la lumière s'alluma d'un coup, il fut si ébloui qu'il dut garder les yeux fermés pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Il ne devrait pas être là… Il faut qu'il parte tout de suite !

- D'accord, j'vais partir, j'vais partir, pardon, pardon…, balbutia l'enfant.

- Bon, je te lâche, alors. Mais si tu te remets à crier et à courir, je t'attache, c'est clair ?

Il hocha désespérément la tête, voyant toujours trop flou pour faire le point sur le visage de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé. Il fut infiniment soulagé de sentir la prise qui le tenait se desserrer jusqu'à le lâcher complètement.

- Ouais, c'est sûr que c'est ironique…

- À qui vous parlez ?, demanda Daniel.

Il parvenait enfin à voir ce qui l'entourait. Il se trouvait toujours au pied de l'escalier. L'homme était assis sur la première marche. Il était pieds nus, portant juste un jean et un débardeur noir. Il semblait partagé entre l'agacement et un certain degré de peur. Daniel se demanda s'il était possible qu'il eut peut de lui…

- À personne, répondit-il. Je parle tout seul. On t'a pas dit que y avait un dingue qui habitait ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Pourquoi t'as cassé la fenêtre ?

- Je… Je… C'était un défi…

Il s'attendait à toutes sortes de réaction, mais certainement pas à celle-là : l'homme se leva brutalement, le faisant reculer, et s'exclama, presque triomphant, et s'adressant visiblement au mur :

- Ah ! Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait, j'en étais sûr ! Ça pouvait pas louper !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Daniel s'efforça de faire le point sans paniquer : il avait réussi à entrer dans la maison, s'était fait surprendre par un propriétaire visiblement complètement fou, mais qui ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lui faire du mal. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa demander, songeant qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à perdre :

- Monsieur, je peux prendre quelque chose pour prouver à mes copains que je l'ai fait ? Je le laisserais sur le perron…

Il comprit qu'il avait été trop audacieux quand l'homme l'agrippa par le col, le souleva de toute sa hauteur et le plaqua contre un mur.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû, j'suis désolé, est-ce que j'peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- Non, non, non, attends une petite minute, là, je voudrais être sûr d'avoir bien compris : non seulement tu es entré ici par effraction en cassant une fenêtre, mais en plus tu voulais voler quelque chose ?

- J'voulais rien voler, M'sieur, juste prendre un truc pour prouver que j'étais venu, on l'aurait laissé devant votre porte, on voulait rien voler, M'sieur…

- Qui ça, on ? QUI ÇA, ON ?

- M… Mes copains, M'sieur… Ils attendent dehors, ils…

L'homme le lâche d'un coup et il tomba sur le sol, sans se faire trop mal. L'autre s'était précipité à une fenêtre et scrutait la rue d'un air paniqué.

- Y a personne…

Il eut un petit rire, comme s'il était soulagé.

- Y a personne, bordel !

Daniel voulut se lever et fiche le camp aussi vite que possible, mais l'homme le rattrapa par la cheville et le fit tomber avant qu'il n'ait atteint la porte.

- T'es un petit menteur ! Et tu sais ce que je fais aux petits menteurs ?

Daniel se mit à hurler de terreur : les yeux de l'homme étaient soudain devenus complètements noirs, sans aucune nuance, et il était absolument sûr que ça, là, dans sa bouche, c'était des crocs, des crocs de… De… Pas de… ? Non ? De vampire ?

Puis, d'un coup, sans raison, l'homme le lâcha et recula de plusieurs pas. Il avait la respiration sifflante, mais penchait la tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Daniel n'osait plus remuer un orteil, de peur qu'il ne l'attaque encore. Est-ce qu'il allait finir vider de son sang, enterré à la cave ? Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues mais il n'osa pas lever la main pour les essuyer. Il tremblait. L'homme se mit à hocher la tête, tandis que ses yeux reprenaient une couleur normale. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ?

- Ouais… Je sais, oui… Je… Je vais essayer… Mais c'est dur, c'est tellement dur… Putain, comme je peux penser à ça ? C'est qu'un gamin… C'est qu'un gamin…

La voix de l'homme se brisa et il tomba sur les genoux. Daniel se redressa précautionneusement. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il voyait… Est-ce que le type qui l'avait attrapé était vraiment en train de pleurer, ou… ?

Il sursauta quand, dans son dos, la porte d'entrée grinça en pivotant sur ses gonds. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Mais il n'y avait personne. La seconde porte, celle qui donnait sur l'extérieur, s'ouvrit à son tour, et il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sentir le froid d'octobre sur ses joues mouillées. Il se dépêcha de se remettre sur ses pieds, tout en surveillant son agresseur du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier sanglotait toujours, à genoux sur le sol, le visage dans ses mains. Daniel fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui, mais l'homme ne fit pas mine de l'arrêter. En fait, il n'était même pas certain qu'il soit encore conscient de sa présence. Le petit garçon détala alors, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage, courut jusqu'au bout de la rue, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois chez lui.

George passa en fin d'après-midi, le 1er novembre. Il venait de faire les courses, et avait décidé d'en profiter pour s'arrêter devant son ancienne maison et remplir le frigo. Il en profiterait pour prendre des nouvelles de Mitchell, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

Il fut passablement surpris de trouver un petit garçon qui devait avoir neuf ou dix ans, son cartable sur les épaules, une enveloppe à la main, qui se tenait devant la porte et semblait hésiter à sonner.

- Salut, lança le loup-garou.

L'enfant sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Lisant la panique sur son visage, George s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Non, non, n'ait pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

- Vous… Vous habitez ici ?

- Non, je suis venu voir un ami. Je m'appelle George.

- Moi, c'est Daniel.

- Salut, Daniel !

- Salut…

Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire, George dévisageant l'enfant d'un air curieux, ce dernier tournant et retournant son enveloppe entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Daniel ?, demanda finalement le loup-garou.

- R… Rien… En fait, hier, j'ai, euh… J'ai cassé un carreau. Alors j'ai amené ça.

Il lui tendait l'enveloppe. George s'en empara et l'ouvrit, découvrant une dizaine de billets et beaucoup de petites pièces.

- J'ai rien de plus, mais je voulais payer pour la fenêtre. Ça se fait pas de démolir la fenêtre d'un fou. Vous voudrez bien donner ça au type qui habite là ?

George lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Dis-moi, Daniel, comment est-ce que tu sais que y a un type fou qui habite là ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Ouais. Hier, quand je suis entré, il m'a attrapé.

- Daniel, c'est très important que tu répondes à cette question : est-ce que l'homme que tu as vu dans la maison t'a fait du mal ?

- Non. Il m'a juste attrapé. Il était bizarre, il parlait tout seul. À un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étrangler ou me mordre, un truc dans ce genre là, et puis il s'est mis à pleurer et il m'a lâché. Et après je me suis sauvé. J'y ai repensé cette nuit, et ce que j'ai fait, c'était vraiment pas bien, alors j'ai pris tout l'argent que j'avais en me disant que je pourrais l'amener après l'école. Vous voulez bien lui donner et lui dire que je suis désolé, s'il-vous-plaît ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, dans le dos de l'enfant, et Annie se montra.

- Oh, salut George ! C'est le gosse d'hier ? Dis lui que s'il entre, il aura un chocolat chaud, je crois qu'on lui doit au moins ça après la trouille que Mitchell a dû lui flanquer…

Daniel avait sursauté, car il ne pouvait pas voir Annie.

- Pourquoi la porte s'ouvre toute seule ?

- Elle est cassée, il faudrait qu'on la répare, un de ces quatre… Je vais donner ça à Mitchell, c'est gentil de ta part de l'avoir apporté, tu es honnête. Ça te dirait, un chocolat chaud ?

Visiblement, l'idée d'entrer dans la maison avec lui ne semblait pas rassurer le garçon, qui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte restée ouverte. George essaya de le rassurer :

- Tu ne verras peut-être pas Mitchell, la plupart du temps il reste enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais il fait froid, et t'as l'air d'être un gentil garçon. Je vais rentrer ranger les courses, d'accord ? Si tu changes d'avis, je ne ferme pas la porte.

Sur ces mots, le loup-garou se leva, reprit ses sacs et alla retrouver Annie qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

- Alors, comment il va ?, demanda-t-il en commençant à remplir les placards et le frigo. Et puis c'est qui, ce gosse ?

- Personne, un petit malin que ses copains avaient mis au défi d'entrer dans la « maison hantée », répondit-elle, en faisant des guillemets avec les doigts.

George la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Mitchell avait pas prédit que ça finirait par arriver ?

Annie hocha la tête, l'air triste.

- Il a eu peur. Il a failli le mordre, j'ai réussi à l'arrêter juste à temps. Il est un peu déprimé, il n'a pas bougé de son lit depuis.

- Tu m'étonnes… Ce gosse a de la chance d'être encore en vie.

- Ouais, je sais.

- Vous aussi, vous parlez tout seul ?

Daniel avait apparemment fini par entrer dans la maison et se tenait sur seuil de la cuisine, l'air dubitatif. George se retourna précipitamment vers lui en retirant nerveusement ses lunettes.

- Non, pas du tout, je… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Deux minutes. Mitchell parlait tout seul, cette nuit. Vous êtes dingue aussi ?

- N… Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Je… J'étais en train… J'étais…

- Au téléphone ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Exactement !

- Merci, Daniel, lança Annie d'un air narquois.

George la fusilla du regard. Le petit garçon paraissait sceptique, mais il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. George finit par remettre ses lunettes et lui tira une chaise tandis qu'Annie allait fermer la porte restée ouverte.

- Tiens, assied-toi. Alors, chocolat chaud, avons-nous dit…

Il se mit à fouiller les sacs et les placards, pour se donner une contenance, et mit une casserole sur la plaque chauffante. Daniel le regardait faire en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait toujours son bonnet sur la tête et son cartable sur le dos. George songea que ses parents avaient dû lui dire mille fois de ne pas entrer dans la maison d'un inconnu et qu'il devait avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

- Est-ce que Mitchell est un… Vampire ?

Le loup-garou sursauta et se retourna d'un bond.

- Mais non, pas du tout, quelle drôle d'idée, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Hier, j'ai cru que… C'est rien, j'avais peur… J'ai dû me tromper.

- Oui, sûrement.

Il versa du lait dans la casserole en soufflant profondément, soudainement pressé que l'enfant s'en aille. Il ne manquerait plus que la curiosité du voisinage soit attirée ici ! Des pas dans l'escalier firent sursauter Daniel, qui se retourna sur sa chaise au moment où Mitchell poussait les portes à double battant de la cuisine.

- Je le sens de là haut, à quoi vous jouez ?, grogna-t-il en désignant l'enfant du menton.

- J'ai pensé qu'on lui devait un chocolat chaud, répondit Annie, en revenant dans la pièce. Après la frousse d'hier.

- L'avait qu'à pas entrer, répondit le vampire en commençant à fouiller dans un des sacs que George n'avait pas encore rangé.

- Si tu cherches des cigarettes, elles sont là, l'informa ce dernier, en lui lançant le paquet qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de son blouson.

- Merci. Salut, au fait, ajouta le vampire, en donnant un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de George. Ça va, à la maison ? Nina, le bébé ?

- Tout le monde va bien.

- Cool. Je remonte. Il ne reste pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Annie, en désignant Daniel.

- Excuse-le, souffla George, après qu'il fut parti. Il est un peu bourru, mais il n'est pas… Méchant.

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

- S'il est dingue, il a des excuses…

- Ouais. C'est un peu facile, marmonna le loup-garou, en retournant à la préparation du chocolat chaud.

Il regarda l'enfant boire sa tasse avec prudence, en jetant de petits coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Il lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux lorsqu'il eut fini.

- Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je vois bien qu'on te fiche la frousse. Et c'est bien d'avoir apporté de l'argent, c'est une preuve d'honnêteté.

Daniel hocha la tête toute en se levant et en réajustant son sac, sur son dos.

- Vous lui direz que je suis désolé ?

- Je le ferais, promit Annie.

- Compte sur moi, répondit George.

Daniel hocha la tête, le remercia pour le chocolat chaud, et s'en alla.

The end (pour l'instant)

_Oh ! Le charmant bouton bleu ! Comme il est mignon… ! Si je cliquais dessus pour voir ce qui se passe… ?_


End file.
